Benutzer:Skeasy
Hailo :) Ich bin Skeasy und ich habe mich bei Wikia angemeldet, um der deutschen Warframe-Wiki beim Aufbau zu helfen. Diese Seite ist folgendermaßen aufgebaut: Chronik Ich spiele (ziemlich sicher) seit dem 14. April 2014 Warframe. Mein Account existiert schon etwas länger. War aber MR 0 (Excalibur Rang 7) und hatte keine Gelegenheit/keinen guten PC, um das Spiel zu spielen. 'Reihenfolge' Reihenfolge in der ich meine Warframes gecraftet habe (außer Excalibur natürlich): AUS MEINER ERINNERUNG! Bei Rhino P bin ich mir nicht sicher! *Excalibur *Rhino *Ash *Nova *Zephyr *Nekros *Rhino P *Valkyr *Volt *Gleichzeitig: Bashee, Ember, Ember P, Frost, Frost P, Loki, Mag, Mag P, Nyx, Oberon, Saryn, Trinity, Vauban *Mirage *Hydroid (Neu) *Limbo (Neu) *Mesa (Neu) *Chroma (Neu) *Nyx Prime (Neu) Loki P, Nova P und Volt P fehlen noch. Natürlich habe ich die Warframes, die ich gleichzeitig hergestellt habe, nicht gleichzeitig spielen können. Unter denen war die Spielreihenfolge in etwa: *Saryn *Mag *Ember *Der Rest kreuz und quer. 'Stand: 22.06.2014' Meisterschaftsrang 11 Zeit in Warframe (laut Steam): 650 Stunden In Missionen verbracht (laut in-game Statistik): 330 Stunden Anmerkung (22.06.2014) Ich habe rund 35 % (über 100 Stunden in Missionen) meiner Ingame-Zeit bisher mit dem selben Loadout gespielt: *Rhino, Penta/Soma, Angstrum/Marelok, Dual-Zoren/Drachen Nikana **"Hätte ich meine Anfangsgeschwindigkeit beibehalten, wär ich bestimmt 2 Ränge höher. :P" **"Jaja, Skeasy. Ausreden sind das!" **"Nein Singular! Das ist eine Ausrede!" **''"Hab ich dich!! Ich wusste es!"'' **"Lass das man. Die Leute können sehen, dass ich Selbstgespräche führe." 'Stand: 02.07.2014' Meisterschaftsrang 13 Zeit in Warframe (laut Steam): 744 Stunden In Missionen verbracht (laut in-game Statistik): 379 Stunden 'Stand: 05.07.2014' Meisterschaftsrang 13 (immer noch) Anmerkung (05.07.2014) Hier mal, wie viel XP meine meistgespielten Waffen/Frames haben, und wie oft die XP für unranked bis Rang 30 reichen: : 'Stand: 13.08.2014' Meisterschaftsrang 13 (immer noch) Anmerkung (13.08.2014) Ich spiele seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr aktiv Warframe. Wieso? Guck bei „Warframes Probleme“ 'Stand: 17.08.2014' Meisterschaftsrang 14 Anmerkung (17.08.2014) Gibt gerade ein Event mit EXP-Belohnung. Sprich, ich spiel mal wieder für die nächsten Tage. Durch das Event habe ich an 3 Tagen von Rang 13,5 auf 14,5 gelevelt. 'Stand: 19.08.2014' Meisterschaftsrang 15 Zeit in Warframe (laut Steam): 886 Stunden In Missionen verbracht (laut in-game Statistik): 445 Stunden 'Stand: 12.06.2015' Meisterschaftsrang 16 Zeit in Warframe (laut Steam): 1100 Stunden Gesamtspielzeit (laut in-game Statistik): 23d 2h Anmerkung (12.06.2015) Nach einem halben Jahr Pause spiele ich seit vorgestern wieder. Habe Rang 16 erreicht. Warframes Probleme Ein kleiner Auszug meiner Gründe wieso Warframe es niemals in die TOP 10000 der besten Spiele schafft: *Warframe ist frustrierend/provozierend. **Unfaire und nervige Gegner (teilweise mit „crowd control“ (anderes Wort für „HÖR AUF MICH UMZUWERFEN“)): ***Skorpion, Schildträger, Anhefter, Hellion, Roller, Kommandant, Ankläger (Gardist Eximus), Brandstifter (Eximus) ***Schockwellen MOA, Fusion Drohne, Egel Drohne, Minen Drohne ***Springer, Volatiler Läufer, Kriecher, Mutalist-Drohne, Uralter Unterbrecher, Giftiger Uralter ***Wilde Kubrows **Unfaire und nervige Dinge ***Laserbarrieren der Corpus, Energiebarrieren der Grineer, Blitzminen der Grineer (mind. 100 pro Mission.), Alarme (sprich: hackpflicht). **Unfaire und nervige Bosse ***Phasen (sprich, Unsterblichkeit), Immunität zum Explosionsschaden der Penta, Leveln mit. ***VAY HEK: Energiedrain auf einen Schlag (toll für Warframes mit Schnelles Denken), Schadensimmunität überall bis auf den winzigen Kopf (was den Kampf unnötig streckt | die ersten 10 Minuten gehören nicht mal zum Bosskampf), unnötig viel Leben, Gegner spawmen direkt vor den Augen des Spielers, er regeneriert Leben... wer liebt diesen Kampf nicht? #justgamerthings *Warframe ist unlogisch. **Kubrows können in wenigen Tagen hunderte Jahre der Evolution ignorieren und wieder wie früher werden. Danke Genetik! Aber ich kann Farbe, Rasse, Muster und Körperbau nicht bestimmen... (Wurde mit Update 14.5 NICHT behoben. Nur Farbe ist änderbar. Allerdings jederzeit, also hat es weniger mit Genetik, und mehr mit Färben zu tun. Das heißt, dass der Logikfehler weiterhin besteht!) **2 von 4 Ressourcen zum Bau der Nami Solo sind komplett anders, als die der Nami Skyla. **Dual Waffen brauchen ein wertvolles „Bindestück“ (meist Forma) weil der Tenno scheinbar zu dumm ist zwei Waffen zu halten. **In einer Mobilen Verteidigung auf einer der frühen Grineer Maps lassen wir den Tenno einfach zurück nachdem wir ihn eine Minute beschützen mussten, die Gegner verlieren auf einmal das Interesse. *Warframe ist buggy und DE scheißt scheinbar auf alte Inhalte. **Ernsthaft? Braucht hier jemand ein Beispiel? Na gut, hier ein paar: ***Ein aktueller Bug ist, dass Uralte statt ihrer Arme, die Haken der Scorpione nutzen. ***Anstatt endlich mal das Spiel zu reparieren, fügen sie ständig neue Waffen, Frames und Premium Inhalte hinzu, die nicht mal ansatzweise getestet wurden. Diese werden dann mit Day One Patches zur Hälfte gefixt, während die andere Hälfte der Bugs für immer im Spiel bleibt. ****Die Klingen der Venka werden manchmal nicht ausgefahren. ***Syandanas gehen durch Warframes. Wie kann man das nicht bemerken? ***Der "Endlose Wandlauf"-Bug wurde behoben. Wieso? Weil die Spieler den Bug mochten? Weil er nicht wirklich Einfluss auf die Schwierigkeit hatte? Genau! Idioten von DE. -.- ****Dies zwingt die Spieler eher zum Kampf auf dem Boden, was dem typischen Rollenspiel wieder viel zu nahe kommt. Von wegen Ninja. Eher Paladin. ***Seit Update 14 rauskam, ist die UI viel ineffizienter. ****Die Statistik der Waffen im Arsenal ist unübersichtlicher geworden, da jetzt alles untereinander steht. ****Die Statistik der Waffen im Menü "Verbesserungen" ist genauso. (Wurde behoben. Komischerweise nur hier.) ****Im Menü "Verbesserungen" ist die Reihenfolge innerhalb der Statistik anders. ****Die Schmiede ist so groß, dass ich sie nur beim vorbeirutschen anklicke, damit wenigstens der Warframe aus dem Bild ist. ****Die Mod-Übersicht zwingt einen ständig zwischen Fusion, Verkauf usw. zu wechseln. (Wurde behoben.) ****Zwar gibt es jetzt mehrere Loadouts, aber diese sind nur im Arsenal auswählbar. Und da hinzukommen dauert länger als früher. *Warframe hat Lotus und Ordis. **Die wiederholen sich, immer und immer wieder. Hunderte Male. Mit der selben Aussprache. **Ich hab mir eine Option gewünscht Lotus auszuschalten. (Nicht Sprachlautstärke im Menü). Ich hab Ordis bekommen... Einen männlichen Lotus, mit noch weniger Sätzen... Der mich sogar im Hauptmenü anschwaffelt... **Meine Fresse... Bin ich der Einzige der die beiden am liebsten verprügeln würde? ***“Its the Grineer“ - In einer Grineer Mission. ***“Ein Corpus Fußtrupp ist auf dem Weg zu dir“ (oder so) – In einer Corpus Def Mission. Es gibt nichts außer Fußtruppen... ***“Thats the last of them“ ****In Verteidigung: Was ein Zufall, gerade als ich die Mission beende *im Hintergrund hört man noch Gegner* ****In Auslöschung: Ich weiß! Ich habe oben einen Zähler auf den ich die ganze Zeit gucke. *Sonstiges **Es gibt eine Abwesenheitsanimation. (An sich nichts schlimmes. Aber bitte weiterlesen!) ***Wieso gibt es sowas? Sieht doch eh keiner. ***Sie macht Geräusche. Vorallem bei Nekros. ***Sie startet auch, wenn man noch die Maus bewegt. (Zur Erinnerung: Das ist eine Abwesenheitsanimation!) ***Sie startet dementsprechend auch wenn man chattet. (z.B. in der Liset um zu handeln.) ***Startet nach 10 Sekunden. ***Wiederholt sich alle 10 Sekunden. (Exakt dieselbe!) ***Wenn man während der Animation läuft, wird der Warframe immer erst einen Schritt nach vorne machen. Unabhängig von der Richtung in die der Spieler will. Fortschritt Hier steht wie viele Waffen, Warframes und Sentinels ich bisher gemeistert habe. Rechts nebendran sieht man die Anzahl aller Waffen, Frames und Sentinels. Die Zahlen habe ich aus dem Codex - sind also nicht präzise. Mittlerweile unerhältliche Waffen teilweise inklusive! (zB. 26 Warframes wegen Excalibur Prime.) Aus Gründen der Übersichtlichkeit, habe ich den Fortschritt nicht in die Chronik gemacht. Der Meisterschaftsrang sollte ausreiche. Fehlendes: *Gorgon Wraith (wird nix mehr) *Excalibur Prime (wird nix mehr) *Skana Prime (wird nix mehr) *Dex Furis (wird nix mehr) (Gab es 2 Wochen bevor ich angefangen habe geschenkt...) *Rest folgt... vielleicht... Equipment Die folgende Tabelle dient der Orientierung, wann ich welches Loadout benutze. Sie ist weder sehr präzise noch vollständig! Innerhalb einer Spalte nimmt die Priorität nach links ab. Siehe "Bedeutung der Zeichen:" Bedeutung der Spaltennamen: Stärke '= Stärkstes Loadout. Wenn ich auf Nummer sicher gehen will. '''Fun '= Einfach nur um Spaß am Spiel zu haben. Soziemlich überall, außer Void. '''Lieber ritz ich mich = Nur für die Meisterschaftspunkte. Bin nicht sonderlich begeistert von denen... (Supra ist eine Ausnahme. Ich will ihr Potential noch entdecken.) Bedeutung der Zeichen: +''' = Mag/Hasse ich gleichviel. '''> = Mag/Hasse ich "mehr als". >>> = Mag/Hasse ich deutlich "mehr als". Meine Kubrows Mit Update 14.5 kam eine Möglichkeit, seine Kubrows zu färben. Deswegen ist die Farbe nicht mehr wichtig. Arkani ArkaniNatur.png ArkaniKünstlich.png Kapi kapiNatur.png KapiKünstlich.png